


I Want To Tell You

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Watersports, Wetting, kind of..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 2: during intimate activity——“Please, can we talk?”“George, I don’t--”“Richard, we have to talk.”
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Want To Tell You

Ringo smiled as George sucked at his neck, his warm tongue making the hairs stand straight up. And George’s hands holding on tightly to his sides… But what turned him on the most was the way George had nearly all of his weight on him and the dull ache low in his abdomen.

Every time he moved, desperation ran through him, and every time, he swore he lost his mind. He always had put off using the toilet when he knew they planned on doing anything fun.

But of course, he’d never say a thing about it to George. He was sure to get teased or ridiculed for it. Even though his boyfriend was always the sweetest to him, he could never get over it if he were to be laughed at.

So he always kept quiet while they snogged or did whatever else it was they were doing.

Tonight, though, he was starting to get worried. He’d never had to go so bad before in his entire life, and it was getting harder and harder to hold on.

He got through the first few minutes fine, but when George started to crawl up his body on his knees, pulling his shirt off, RIngo felt his muscles give up. A long leak escaped, and he frantically pushed the younger man off of him.

“Oh, shit! Ringo, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry…” As George apologised, he also looked at his boyfriend with confusion, and Ringo jumped up off the bed as his piss sprayed the inside of his pants, and before too long, it was too much for the fabric to handle. A puddle started to form on the floor.

George watched the entire thing happen, and he saw that as soon as he was done, the bulge in Ringo’s pants grew bigger.

“Well, shit,” Ringo muttered, going to leave the room, but George grabbed his arm. “I want to be alone right now, George. I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up.”

“No, wait, Richie…”

When Ringo looked over and saw that George was staring at the embarrassing hard on in his pants, he covered it with his hands and slipped out of George’s hand.

“I’m so sorry.” He left the room, hurrying into the bathroom and stripping his clothes off. Tears started to prick at his eyes, and it hurt to keep them back, so he let himself cry.

After he had a shower, though, there was a knock on the door.

“Richie, can I talk to you?”

Ringo looked around to see he had no clothes to put on. He sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Rich?”

“I’m not really in the mood for talking, George. I just want to go to sleep, okay?” Ringo opened the door and slipped past George, but the guitarist followed him back to the room, where he had yet to put sheets on the bed.

“Please, can we talk?”

“George, I don’t--”

“Richard, we have to talk.” His stern words hung thick in the air until Ringo sobbed.

“I’m so sorry about what happened. I swear I never meant for it to.”

It got quiet, and George heard him start to cry. “Er, Rich, are you sure? Because it’s completely fine either way.”

“Yes, I’m sure! I never meant to piss myself!”

“Then why didn’t you just say something?” Another sniffle, and Ringo avoided answering the question at hand. “Rich… you didn’t want to, did you?”

“I… shit, Georgie. I’m so sorry. Truly.”

George didn’t know what to say at first, but after about a minute, he had to do something to stop Ringo’s crying.

“Look, Richie, erm…”

“I know already. Just let me get dressed and I’ll start packing.” He got up and George couldn’t help but laugh. Ringo stopped. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, Rich, I’m not kicking you out! Sit back down.” Ringo sat back down, breaths shaky. “Hey, hey, look at me.” George took Ringo’s hand in his own, and the older man met his eyes. “Richie, calm down, okay? I’m not mad at you, and I’m not going to judge you for anything, yeah? Just take a deep breath.”

Ringo nodded, his breath starting to steady out.

“Alright, now talk to me. Tell me what’s going on. I don’t want to assume anything.” Still, Ringo said nothing. “Rich, please.”

“Well, I really didn’t mean to wet myself. But I guess I didn’t really want to go.” George nodded, urging him to keep talking. “I like it, Georgie. I like needing to piss like that.”

“So, you held it on purpose, and you accidentally wet yourself.”

“Yeah. I… erm, I do it every time.” George got quiet, thinking about all the times he and Ringo were doing something intimate, when his boyfriend was probably dying for a piss. But as his thoughts wandered, Ringo got more and more worried. “George? Look, I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you about this sooner. I just didn’t know how to bring it up--”

“It’s fine, Rich. It’s fine. You had no obligation to tell me anything, and I’m really honoured that you’re telling me now. I mean, just to know that you really trust me so much--” He leaned over and hugged Ringo, who was still a bit surprised at the reaction he got.

“You mean you’re not upset?”

“Aw, how could I be?” George snuggled up closer into RIngo’s neck. “I’d never be upset with you, sweetie. If there’s anything you ever want to try, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay? If this is what you’re into, Rich…”

“You don’t have to do that for me, Georgie.”

“Not for you, love. For us.”

Ringo smiled, hugging George back. More tears slipped from his eyes, but this time, it wasn’t sadness or fear.

“God, Georgie. I really don’t deserve you.”


End file.
